El silencio de tu amor
by FxDanger
Summary: Nathadaniel es una chica nueva, pero especial, ella no puede hablar, y nuestro gamer favorito Armin, sentirá cierta atracción o interés por ella ¿que secretos tiene esta chica? ¿que hay tras esas mudas palabras?
1. capitulo 1 palabras mudas

**Un nuevo día, otras 8 horas en la escuela,-Bueno, a jugar modo ninja-diciendo esto el pelinegro soltó un suspiro resignado y se dispuso a jugar con su adorada psp, para su suerte la primera clase no la tenía junto a su hermano, Alexy, quien siempre le quitaba su psp para que pudiera prestar atención a las clases, y para su mejor comodidad, no tenía compañero de asiento, se sentaba solo durante esa clase, su día comenzaba perfecto.**

**El timbre sonó indicando el inicio de las clases, todos entraron en sus respectivos salones, tomando sus clases, Armin, como siempre jugando en modo ninja y no prestando la mínima atención a la clase, hasta que alguien le quito su preciada psp –oye pero que…- alzo su vista topándose con la directora –ho, no- haciendo un gesto de total desagrado, -Señor Armin, ¿de nuevo jugando en clase?, se lo confiscare por lo que queda de clases, e incorpórese que por su causa no he podido presentar a la nueva alumna- dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar al frente de la clase, callando las risas burlonas de sus compañeros. Armin por su lado solo refunfuño, y no le quedo de otra más que ver a la "alumna nueva", cuando mira al frente ahí estaba ella, una chica de su edad, cabello negro como la noche y largo por debajo de sus caderas, ojos grandes algo rasgados de un amarillo inusual su piel…ni él podría describirla, ¿blanca? no, no era tan clara para ser blanca, ¿bronceada? no tampoco era tan oscura para ser bronceada, entonces ….-¿trigueña?- claro eso ha de ser, porque no era ni tan blanca ni bronceada, era una combinación perfecta de aquellos dos colores-¿pero porque me intereso en eso?- susurro para sí mismo, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron más, noto que ella vestía una camisa verde, y no era cualquier camisa, esta tenía la imagen de Luigi, él había buscado esa camisa con anterioridad en internet pero estaba en remate y por más que se esforzó no pudo comprar la camisa, y esa camisa es idéntica a la que vio en internet y le ganaron, era más que obvio que había sido ella, ¿Por qué? Sencillo, no había tallas para chicas, y esa línea de ropa era para hombres, -hum… ni si quiera le hizo ajustes, le queda grande, si, si fue ella- dijo mordiéndose la lengua, era una lástima solo esa camisa le faltaba para su colección de camisas de Mario Bross. La voz de la directora le interrumpió sus balbuceos y pensamientos cuando escucho hablar a la directora- Chicos ella es Nathadaniel, cuento con ustedes que la trataran bien y serán amables con ella, querida preséntate.- la directora dio un paso atrás, y Nathadaniel mostro ante todos ellos una libreta – ¿Pero qué haces?- se escuchó un quejido más atrás Armin, que un chico pelirrojo de brazos cruzados, mirando molesto a Nathadaniel, al notar esto la chica se cohíbe y tambalea hacia atrás,-Señor Castiel guarde su postura si no quiere una semana de trabajo en el club de jardinería- Se hizo presente el enojo en esas palabras, y mirando a la chica con dulzura animándola a seguir su presentación, nuevamente el cuaderno alzado, tenía escrito unas cuantas palabras,-No alcanzo a mirar- quejándose el pelinegro –Yo tampoco puedo ver nada directora- Amber me hizo segunda y seguidamente los demás, Armin estaba seguro que si no se calmaban la directora seria la que perdiera la paciencia,-Directora ¿Por qué no dice nada? Digo, ¿para que necesita esa libreta?- las palabras curiosas de Iris calmaron los parloteos de los presentes, La directora solo puso sus ojos en blancos y llamo a Nathaniel, el cual gustoso se levantó de su asiento, -Nathaniel, ¿serias tan amable de leer lo que está en la libreta de Nathadaniel? Ho, vaya que sus nombres son parecidos- término de decir con cierto humor-por supuesto- accedió y de nuevo a la presentación, ella le mostraba la libreta a Nathaniel y este solo leía –mi nombre es Nathadaniel, mucho gusto, espero poder llevarnos muy bien- Nathaniel hizo una pausa, parecía sorprendido, aclaro su garganta y siguió-lo siento si llego a exasperarlos, por mi método de comunicación, pero lo cierto es que soy muda…- Cuando Nathaniel termino de leer todo tenían una cara confundida,-Directora, no creo que una muda no pueda estudiar aquí- Amber rompió el silencio y no de forma amable, Nathaniel solo puso cara de desaprobación y la directora la reprendió por tales palabras, pero Nathadaniel estaba como si nada hubiera pasado-Nathadaniel, puedes tomar asiento junto a Armin- termino señalando al chico gamer, quien apenas logro reaccionar. Ella asintió suavemente y miro con una sonrisa a Nathaniel en modo de agradecimiento este solo le devolvió la sonrisa, y fueron a sentarse, a sus respectivos lugares, Nathaniel con Iris y Nathadaniel con Armin, este solo la miraba y el solo abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, hasta que logro reaccionar pero muy tarde, ella estaba frente a el mirándolo con cara de interrogación, Armin por fin logro articular una palabra- A-adelante, siéntate- dejo salir torpemente, ella solo le sonrió y se sentó a un lado de él y comienza a notar un olor, pero no desagradable, olfateo discretamente, ese aroma, era de rosas y provenía de su compañera, la observo por un momento, su cabello, sus ojos, labios…-pero que pienso- sacudió su cabeza, mala idea, llamo la atención de Nathadaniel, a lo que ella escribió algo en su cuaderno ****_"¿Pasa algo?"_**** Armin solo se sonrojo, este le iba a contestar con habla pero recordó que era muda, y comenzó a escribir en una hoja en blanco ****_"no, nada, todo bien,"_**** ella lo leyó, sonrió y volvió a escribir en el cuaderno ****_"no te preocupes, puedo escucharte, solo soy muda" _****y así le regalo una vez más otra sonrisa todas eran sinceras, un sentimiento cálido comenzó inundar a Armin, comenzándose a sonrojar y preguntándose cosas como, "¿qué me pasa?" "¿Por qué siento esto?" "seguro estoy enfermo" pero se equivocaba, nuestro gamer se había enamorado…Nathadaniel escribió nuevamente "****_espero poder llevarnos bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?" _****el pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos –Armin, mucho gusto-ambos sonrieron, la hora había acabado, ella tenía cara confundida, era obvio no sabía dónde ir, se acercó Amber su grupo de fieles ****_"¿Sabes dónde está la clase de matemáticas?" _****Amber solo se rió – Esta en el segundo piso aula C- aun teniendo esa sonrisa, Armin presencio la escena, el sabía que la clase no era ahí, y claro que sabía pues su siguiente clase también era matemáticas. ****_"Gracias, eres muy linda"_**** ella le regalo una de su ya característica sonrisa, pero el ojiazul sabía que Amber lo se merecía tal cumplido ni tal gesto de parte de ella.-Losé linda, chao- Se fue junto a Lí y Charlotte, Nathadaniel estaba apunto de tomar sus cosas e irse donde le indico Amber, Armin sintió fastidio por la maldad de Amber y decidió llamarla –Esta chica, no se compadece por nadie, es una idiota- Esas palabras cruzaron por la cabeza del pelinegro para luego llamar a Nathadaniel,-Espera, Nathadaniel, lo que te dijo Amber es ment..-no pudo terminar la oración, al percatar que la pelinegra miraba hacia una de las ventanas del aula, tenía la mirada perdida, con cara feliz pero a la vez melancólica, en ese momento Armin deseaba saber en que estaría pensando, dejo de mirar la ventada, ya había salido de su trance al mismo tiempo sacando al ojiazul del suyo por mirarla tan embobado, este solo volvió a balbucear-he…yo…solo quería….- apretó sus labios y miro hacia otro lado, ella escribió, ****_"Jaja, me agradas mucho" _****y se dirijo fuera del salón, Armin reacciono y la detuvo –Tu clase no es por donde Amber te dijo, lose porque mi siguiente clase también es matemáticas, Amber solo te tomo el pelo- Las palabras salieron fluidas, que ni él se la creyó, la dueña de los ojos amarillos puso cara sorprendida y asintió , y solo movió sus labios lentamente y de forma entendible para Armin, este solo leyó sus labio "****_Gracias"_**** acto seguido el pelinegro se sonrojo aún más –y-yo te acompañare a la clase vamos- Ella solo lo siguió, las clases seguían y seguían, y ellos iban de un lado a otro juntos, parecía que tenían el mismo horario de clases, pero ese vaivén no pasó inadvertido por ciertas amistades de Armin, quieres eran, Iris,Nathaniel,Lysandro,Castiel,Kentin,Rosalya,Melody,Kim,Violeta y su hermano Alexy, quienes se preguntaban ****_¿porque Armin esta con una chica siguiéndolo de un lado a otro? Y la otra ¿Por qué no parece molestarle?_**** Es decir la directora le quito su PSP debería estar de mal humor, pero no era así, el…él sonreía de oreja a oreja. –Parece que Armin gusta de las mudas- este comentario desconcertó a los anteriores mencionado excepto por Nathaniel, e Iris quienes ya sabían que la chica que iba caminando con Armin era muda – ¡¿Q-que dices?!- Un exaltado Alexy se dio a notar –Claro, y no solo eso, te habla con un cuaderno, pero parece que si puede oírte, Armin le decía cosas en clase y ella solo contestaba escribiendo- concluyo Castiel,-Bueno tal vez es amable con ella- Rosalya en un tono comprendedor-Seguro se sintió bien con Armin- el callado de Lysandro comento, -Ho guarden silencio aquí vienen- Alerto Melody –Parece agradable- Kentin miro fijamente al par que se acercaba –Me gusta su cabello- soltó una calmada Violeta -¿Alguien pude decirme de que color es su piel?-una confundida kim dio a notar la bella rareza de la acompañante de Armin todos guardaron silencio, Armin venia cerca. **


	2. capitulo 2 Sin titulo

Pov. Armin

*Flashback*

Ya teníamos casi todo el día de un lado a otro, teníamos las mismas clases, - Bien la próxima clase será Literatura con el señor Ferres, es un buen maestro- ella solo me asintió, de cierta manera su silencio era agradable, bueno aunque era muda y no podía hablar parecía agradable, bueno lo era, pero que digo, lo es, rayos ya ni sé que pienso, casi no habíamos hablado, así que tendré que poner un buen tema para hablar ¿pero de qué?... ¡ha, ya se! –Esa camisa que llevas puesta, la compraste en internet ¿verdad?- ella solo detuvo el paso y me miro con cara de ¿Cómo lo sabes? , la vi que se apresuró a sacar un lápiz y escribir algo, "¿cómo lo sabes?", solo le sonreí, -porque yo la había visto, y quería comprarla pero como estaba en oferta y quería comprarla porque colecciono las camisas de Mario Bross y solo me faltaba esa, pero parece que tú me ganaste- no pude evitar sonreír aún más, ella volvió a escribir. "lo siento". por leer eso creo que puse cara de sorprendido – no te preocupes, fuiste rápida fue todo- pero en cambio ella no parecía convencida, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, y se quitó su mochila dejándola en el piso y escribió algo nuevamente, pero no me lo enseño, solo dejo el cuaderno en el piso junto su mochila y…. ¡empezó a quitarse la camisa¡ -¡oye¡!¿qué haces?¡- me ignoro por completo, y cuando mire mejor, note que traía otra camisa por debajo una que si era de su talla, parece que ya entendí, -N-no tienes por qué dármela es tuya, tú la compraste,- siguió ignorándome, y termino de quitársela , mis ojos no pudieron evitar deslizar mi vista hacia su figura, era delgada, y gracias a esa blusa entallada, pude ver que la pequeña cintura que tenía, y bueno, no es que sea pervertido, ni hormonal, pero debía admitir que sus pechos tenían buen tamaño, todo lo que escondía debajo de esa camisa masculina y friki….- Ejem.. – Aclare mi garganta –ya te dije que no es necesario, es tuya, además no te la pedí, solo te dije que me ganaste al comprarla- ella hizo una especie de puchero, se miraba linda, anda yo otra vez diciendo estupideces… y bueno se agacho por la libreta y me la dio a leer, "Sabia que no la aceptarías, pareces un buen chico, pero has sido muy lindo y amable conmigo, pero la compre porque me pareció linda, además tú las coleccionas, y solo te falta esta, ¿no? Tómala, como un regalo de mi parte por ayudarme, por favor". Pude sentir como me sonrojaba una vez más, no pude evitarlo pero –está bien acepto, muchas gracias- esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que mi mente lo ordenara, no lo podía creer –pero solo porque es un regalo tuyo- esas si las ordeno mi mente, puso una cara muy feliz, le gusto que aceptara su regalo, y se inclinó a juntar su mochila- Bien, vayamos aliteratura- ella solo asintió, y fuimos yo guarde con cuidado la camisa en mi mochila cuando de pronto mire a mi hermano Alexy junto nuestros amigos, -Mira esos chicos de ahí son amigos mío y ahí está mi hermano, que por cierto no te he dicho, es mi gemelo- hay de nuevo puso su cara de curiosa- sí, tengo un hermano, ¿quieres ir a saludar y conocerlos?- lo dudó por un momento pero luego acepto tímida mi invitación –genial vamos-

*Fin de flashback*

El pelinegro llego donde sus amigos y estos dejaron de cuchichear entre sí, -Hola hermano, ¿Quién es ella?- El peliazul decidió dar el primer paso del grupo de amigos –Hola Alexy, ella es Nathadaniel y ella es…- -¿Nathadaniel?- Alexy lo interrumpió –se parece a Nathaniel- Rosalya rio mirando hacia el delegado, quien no le tomo importancia, -Si…también eso hermano- el ojiazul termino por decir, la ojiamarilla empezó a escribir algo para luego mostrarlo ante el grupo que tenía frente a ella. "Hola, mucho gusto, si mi nombre es Nathadaniel, también me han dicho que se parece al de Nathaniel," bajo la libreta y sonrió ante ellos –Si...Bueno como les decía ella es...- nuevamente Armin fue interrumpido-Vaya así que es verdad, no puedes hablar- esta vez por kentin, que al mismo tiempo avanzo hacia la chica, Armin y los demás solo lo miraron intrigados, el ojiverde militar empezó hacer señas con sus manos a Nathadaniel ella lo miro con una ceja arqueada –¿pero rayos haces idiota?- el pelirrojo ladro con intriga –Tu solo mira- tuvo por respuesta de kentin, a los pocos segundos la pelinegra poso su libreta debajo de su brazo, y empezó hacer señas también como kentin, y este hizo otra vez señas contestando a la chica, -Si, si es muda, pero me sorprende que pueda leer y escribir, la mayoría no puede- el castaño dejo anonadados a los demás -¿y que fue eso que hiciste?- Iris mostró mucha curiosidad –Lenguaje sordomudo- contesto las dudas el delegado rubio, -Sordo mudo he…y ¿quién te lo enseño Soldadito?- un Castiel burlón pregunto-Cuando estuve en la escuela militar había un chico de intendencia que era sordo mudo, y todos aprendimos ese lenguaje para poder comunicarnos con el-, -ya veo cerebrito, ¿y de que charlaron?-nuevamente Castiel mofándose – siempre simpático Castiel- el chico militar puso cara amenázate a este antes de proseguir –Le pregunte que si podía hablar a señas y ella me dijo que si-termino de explicar y se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a la chica esta solo le devolvió la sonrisa, -Si bueno gracias por dejarme hablar- Armin sonaba molesto – Mucho gusto Nathadaniel, mi nombre es Lysandro, y perdónalos siempre discuten así – como siempre ella asintió, -Yo soy Rosalya, espero poder llevarnos bien – la chica de cabello plata se presentó –Soy Castiel – dijo al seco el pelirrojo, -Soy Iris, no pudimos presentarnos anteriormente, también espero llevarme bien contigo- de ahí siguieron Violeta, Kim, Melody y por ultimo Nathaniel y Alexy, hablaron un poco antes de que sonara la campana que indicaba el inicio de la próxima clase todos se fueron dejando a solos a Alexy, Nathadaniel y Armin. Alexy le susurro a su hermano –Armin, esto no es propio de ti, ¿sabes que significa?- Este solo also las cejas mirando arriba –Uhm… no, y nos tenemos que ir la llevare la siguiente clase adiós hermano nos vemos- y así Nathadaniel y Armin se despidieron de Alexy quien soltó un suspiro resignado –Armin, Armin, ¿Qué hare contigo?, ¿de verdad será la indicada para ti?,-se preguntaba, -Jiji, te dejare un buen tiempo solo mi querido hermano, esto puede ser algo hermoso- y así comenzó su paso hacia su clase.


End file.
